The City College, in collaboration with Borough of Manhattan Community College (BMCC), submits this application to the National Institutes of Health for the purpose of establishing a Bridges to the Future Program within the City University of New York (CUNY). This program will 1) enhance and strengthen the science education of students at Borough of Manhattan Community College, 2) increase the number of science majors, 3) improve the level of performance of science students, 4) improve the level of performance of community college students so that they will have the skills and knowledge necessary to transfer to the senior college, 5) facilitate the number of minority students who will graduate with B.S. degrees in the areas related to biomedical science, 6) increase the number of students who will continue on to professional or graduate schools and research careers in the biomedical sciences, 7) enhance research skills as students prepare for graduate study in science, 8) increase the retention rate of minority students in science, and 9) enhance the capabilities of BMCC faculty to provide research experiences for students.